Ghost
A Ghost is a levitating artificial intelligence used by Guardians. Ghosts support Guardians by performing certain actions such as illuminating darkened areas, hacking Golden Age technology, and informing Guardians of incoming hostile threats. Ghosts also have a navigation mode which locate mission objectives and Faction missions from the Tower. Ghosts originated from The Traveler's technology and light and seek out their Guardian companions from the ancient dead, reviving them. Dead Ghost Locations There are a number of dead Ghosts which can be found in various locations throughout the game. Upon finding one of them, the player can revive it, providing a small XP reward, instantly filling the player's Super Ability meter, and increasing the player's Grimoire score. Tower * From the Tower entrance, up the stairs on the left on the far left wall on top of some boxes. * Next to The Speaker on a chair on the left wall going up the stairs. * On a desk on the right side of the entrance in the Hall of Guardians. * In the back area located at the top of the stairs, in the main area. (Only open during events) Old Russia * Under a catwalk in The Breach in the last room before The Divide. * On the ceiling in The Breach towards the exterior of the map, as far as you can get towards the initial spawn in A Guardian Rises. * Atop a small hill near the crashed ship in a small shed in The Steppes. * Behind the billboard above the exit of The Divide heading towards The Breach. * In a large hollow metal cylinder on a rail cart towards the back of the main yard of The Divide. * In the canal between the Moth-Yard and The Steppes in a bush towards the drain at the far end. * In a cave in the Moth-Yard reached by jumping from a plane wing. * In the cave in the canyon between the Moth-Yard and the Forgotten Shore. It's hidden in a crevasse on the right side of the cave. * In the dark room of the Lunar Complex (The Dark Within mission) on top of one of the metal units. * In a destroyed boat, in the main cabin near the wheel on the right side of the Forgotten Shore. * In The Rocketyard on a building near where a servitor spawns. * In a small corner room, on a shelf, where you take back The Refinery in The Devil's Lair. * The corridor on the left side of the Devil Walker in The Devils' Lair. * Under the staircase at the bottom of Bunker Ras - 2, in the Forgotten Shore, with two level 18 Hallowed Knights and a level 18 Celebrant of Oryx. * On a shelf in a room beneath the two Helicopters on the edge of Skywatch, with either a level 16 Hallowed Knight or a level 16 Hallowed Ogre. (Beware, the ogre will teleport onto the ledge after you see him.) * In a locker in the Terrestrial Complex. * Along the shoreline of The Grottos. Ocean of Storms * On the area near the beggining of the large broken accelerator that runs along Archer's Line. Viewable from a catwalk near the building that you must go in when you are doing the first mission on the Moon. * In the Shrine of Oryx mission just before the shrine room. There's a tube where a bunch of Thralls and a Knight run at you, and the ghost is in a pile of dust on the right just before leaving that tube. Ishtar Sink * In the back seat of a destroyed car by a small structure on a cliff inhabited by Fallen. * In the Ishtar Academy past the enemies, on the left second balcony almost perpendicular to the angel statue on the bookshelf. You have to jump from the statue's head to get to it. * In the Ishtar Commons, in the hallway on the right side of the crashed ship, inside a small room on the right side of the hallway. Merdian Bay * In The Buried City, on top of the transit station building, behind the OWT (Off World Transit) sign. * Inside the transit station, go through Freehold Station until you get to Tharsis Junction. When you find the broken subway trains and Vex gates, go down a shallow ramp and immediately turn to the right. The ghost is on top of a sand dune against a wire mesh wall. * Inside Dust Palace at the half-circle balcony occupied by Cabal and Psions, a ghost can be found in the middle of the ledge that is half way up the curved glass window. * In The Garden's Spire mission, at the very end, in a tunnel underneath the spire. * In The Drift, on top of a dead tree to the right just as you enter from the Scablands. * In the Scablands, after you cross down the base gate turn left. a ghost can be found on a metal ledge. Trivia * Peter Dinklage provides the voice of the Ghost. * An advertisment for Destiny claimed that Ghosts existed during the Golden Age. This is most likely an error, as all other sources available have stated that the Ghosts were created by the Traveler after the Golden Age ended. * During the E3 2013 demo, the Ghost sarcastically said, "We always visit such cheerful places." This is possibly a reference to Cortana's line in another of Bungie's games, Halo 2, "You always take me to such nice places." * Pre-ordering the Limited, Digital Guardian, or Ghost editions of Destiny will enable access to a unique red shell for a player's Ghost, called the "Frontier" shell in the Collector's Edition trailer. Gallery Concept art Concept art of Warlock and Ghost.png|Concept art of a Warlock with a Ghost. Screenshots Ghost scanning old ship.png|A Ghost scanning an old jumpship. A Hunter with a customized Ghost.jpg|A Ghost alongside a Hunter, in the Frontier shell design. frontier ghost shell.jpg|Frontier shell. destiny-intrusion-ghost-shell.jpg|Intrusion shell. References de:Geist ja:ゴースト ru:Ghost Category:Technology